From Russia With Pain
by lilmickey2008
Summary: While on tour in Russia, Miley is sexually assaulted. While she thought that her ordeal was over, it seems that her attacker isn't done with her yet...
1. Intro

**AN: This is another story from which the idea came from Boris Yeltsin. Read and enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Intro**

Young 19 year old Dimitri Chislev sat in a secret room in his home in Russia. He sat with his legs crossed on his floor, just glaring at all of the pictures posted on every empty space on the wall. He smiled because those pictures were all of his future wife, in his mind, at least. There was barely an empty space all around there was that many pictures, and they were all of one teen pop star.

_Hannah Montana_.

Dimitri took a picture down, and smiled at it as if Hannah was smiling right at him.

"Dear Hannah. You have no idea how much I love you." Dimitri said, running his finger up and down the face on the picture. "I know that you want to be with me, and I want to be with you so badly. I know that you love me, from the way you smile directly at me, to the way that you hint in an ever so subtle way. Now, my lover, you are on your way out to Russia to be with me. I can't wait."

To send his point home, Dimitri kissed the picture he was holding of Hannah as if it was really her. He placed the picture on the wall, and walked out of the room to meet with his mother, who had no idea of her son's secret fixation on Hannah Montana.

* * *

Michael calmly sat in his plane seat tranquilly looking at the calm Russian sky. The unique buildings and the serene blue sky was an absolute sight to behold. Turning 18 in a few days, Michael elected to come with Miley, A.K.A. Hannah Montana, and spend his birthday in Russia with his girlfriend, who was sleeping soundly on his shoulder.

"_Attention, passengers. We will be landing in Moscow in about 10 minutes. We would like to thank you for flying with us."_ The woman on the PA announced.

"Miley? Oh, Miley? We're here." Michael gently nudged his sleeping girlfriend awake. Miley slowly awake, and batted her eyelashes at him.

"We're here?" Miley asked sleepily.

"Yeah, we're here." Michael said, stretching. Miley looked outside towards the city.

"It's beautiful." Miley said in awe. She leaned over and gave Michael a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for coming with me. I know you had some birthday plans and canceled them to come with me."

"No problem." Michael answered. "I always wanted to see Russia. Plus, I would not be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

"That's sweet of you for your concern." Miley said, kissing him. "Well, let's get off of this plane, and get to our hotel."

* * *

Their hotel room was really big and fancy. It had a view of the ocean, it had a fully stocked fridge, and a big, fancy bed. The room was well lit, and well decorated. Michael and Miley sat their suitcases down, and laid beside each other on the bed. After resting for about an hour, Miley sat up, and looked at Michael.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Miley asked.

"What do you want to do?" Michael asked her back.

"Well, want to take a look around the city?" Miley asked, sitting up. Michael sat up, and looked at her.

"Sure, let's go." Michael said.

"Great, I can't wait to see what type of shopping they have in Russia." Miley said, with excitement.

_Women. _Michael thought.

As Michael and Miley left their hotel and began walking around the city, they were completely unaware that Dimitri was already following them, plotting.

* * *

**AN: As you can see, I am back online. So, wait for more readers!**


	2. Closer

**AN: As Michael and Miley adjust to Russia, Dimitri gets ever so close to the couple, and you find out just how twisted and demented he (Dimitri) really is. **

**Chapter Two: Closer**

Dimitri calmly walked through the hotel hall, looking for a particular room. Upon rounding a corner, he saw the room that he was looking for.

"This is it." Dimitri muttered to himself. He looked around to see that no one was coming, and jimmied the hotel room door open. He walked in, and looked around. He saw that their suitcases was opened. Dimitri strolled over and looked in one of them. He saw a number13 Arizona Cardinals football jersey, a number 13 St. Louis Rams jersey, and numerous pairs of blue jeans, black jeans, and hooded sweatshirts.

"Michael's crap." Dimitri said in distaste and disgust. He walked away from the suitcases for the time being, and went into the bedroom. He looked around, and saw a small table across from the bed. Dimitri smiled, and pulled out a camera that was small and you couldn't see unless you were looking directly at it. He placed it in a plant, and faced the camera towards the bed. Satisfied, he left the bedroom, and returned to the suitcases. Ignoring Michael's suitcase, he turned his eyes to the other suitcase in the room.

"Hannah's suitcase. Nice." Dimitri muttered to himself. He pulled out various clothing items until he got to something that caught his eye.

_Hannah's underwear._

They were pink with white lace on them. Dimitri imagined Hannah wearing these, and snapped back to reality. He stuffed the panties in his pocket, and left the hotel room. He walked away, smiling as he strolled along.

* * *

Michael was in the arcade at the mall, playing various video games as the time went by. Miley was around shopping at various stores, and told him that he could go play games while she looked around. Michael, bored with the games, left the arcade, and stretched briefly, just in time to see Miley walk up to him.

"Hey, had fun?" Miley asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, what did you get?" Michael asked, reaching for one of her many shopping bags.

"No way, this is something for you to see later. I have something special in mind for your birthday, something you are going to enjoy." Miley said seductively. Michael smiled, and walked with his girlfriend out of the mall.

* * *

Dimitri sat on his computer, calmly watching Hannah and Michael come and go, talk and walk around, and coddle occasionally. Then Dimitri saw Hannah do something shocking. She took off her blonde wig, and reveal her brunette hair. Dimitri stared at her in utter shock.

"She's a lie. She lied to me." Dimitri said, in utter shock. Dimitri wanted to look away, but he kept on looking, knowing that deep in his heart, he still loved her. Not thinking, Dimitri left his room, and walked out to meet his mother.

"What are you doing now?" She asked him, hands on her hips, frowning furiously at him.

"Nothing, mother." Dimitri said. He tried to get pass her, but she blocked his way.

"You think that someone like Hannah Montana will waste their time on you?" She said passionlessly. "She is famous, and you aren't. She won't waste her time on you."

Dimitri stood there as she turned to walk away. Anger rising to the surface, he grabbed a knife laying on a nearby counter, and plunged it into her back. She fell to the floor, dead once she hit the ground. As if nothing had happened, he went back into his room, and watched his computer monitor...

* * *

As the sun set, and night rolled around, Michael sat near the crackling fireplace. Michael was glad that he was officially 18 right now, as his official birthday was going to be over in a matter of hours. Michael leaned back, and sighed in content.

"Hello, Michael." Miley said from the doorway to the bedroom. Michael looked up and was surprised at what Miley was wearing. Miley was wearing a small black see through nightie, and she looked at him smiling in a sexy way.

"Wow." Michael said, looking her up and down.

"I bought it for you. Happy birthday." Miley said, kissing him. She grabbed him by the wrist, and led him into the bedroom, and locked the door.

* * *

Dimitri watched in disgust as Michael and Miley had sex right in front of him. Angry and furious, he vowed that they would pay, Michael especially...

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, the unthinkable happens. R&R!**


	3. The Unthinkable Happens

**AN: Michael and Miley are completely unaware of what is going to happen to them...**

**Chapter Three: The Unthinkable Happens**

The sun peered through their blinds early in the morning. Miley felt the heat of the morning sun rays hit her eyes, and she was wide awake then. She sat up, yawned silently, and looked over towards Michael, who was snoring peacefully.

"Michael, it's time to get up." Miley whispered sweetly in his ear. Michael blinked lightly, and looked at Miley, smiling.

"Good morning, princess." Michael said, yawning. In a quick motion, he pulled Miley towards him. Miley laughed as she tried to get away from him.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Miley asked.

"Yes, I did." Michael said, letting a yawn escape him. "I have to say, you wore me out."

"Why, thank you." Miley said. She gave him a kiss, and climbed out of the bed, taking the top comforter with her. "Well, while I take a shower, you can get ready to drop me off at my rehearsal."

"I don't have to stay, do I?" Michael pleaded.

"No, you can come back and watch the football game like a normal man." Miley answered.

"Thank you. That's why I love you!" Michael celebrated. Miley smiled at him, and entered the bathroom.

* * *

After Michael dropped Miley/Hannah off at the studio for her rehearsal, Michael quickly returned to the hotel. As soon as he entered, he knew something was up, before he noticed and was able to react, a needle was forced into his neck, and before Michael could see his attacker, he was on the ground, out cold.

Dimitri stood over Michael, empty syringe in his hand, glaring at the blonde eighteen year old.

"You piece of crap. You and that brown headed slut are going to pay for what you did to me." Dimitri growled. He then dragged Michael's lifeless body off into the bedroom, and waited for Miley's return...

* * *

Michael awoke in a strange and unfamiliar room, lights flashing in his face. Michael sat up, and realized that he was in hospital clothes. He was in a hospital! How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was being knocked out, and that was about it. Before he knew it, he was being smothered by a girl.

"Michael!? Thank god you are all right!" Miley cried, nearly choking him with a hug.

"Where am I?" Michael asked her.

"You are in a hospital. I came back because you weren't there to pick me up, and I found you knocked out on the ground. I thought that you died." Miley said, a tear coming down her cheek.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"I don't know." Miley answered. "I am just glad you are alright."

"I am too." Michael said. Miley gave him a hug. Miley didn't have the heart to tell him what happened to her, because it would kill him. She knew that she would have to keep this secret for as long as she can. What happened?

She was raped.

* * *

**AN: Whoa. Now that was something. Trust me, this is far from over. Thanks, and keep reading!**


	4. Secrets

**AN: Miley deals with the horrific act that happened to her, all in the while keeping it from Michael.**

**Chapter Four: Secrets**

Miley was in her hotel shower, damn near scrubbing her skin until it bled. She stood there, letting the shower head drown out her quiet sobs. She just couldn't tell Michael that she had been raped. She just couldn't. It would absolutely kill him. Miley shut off the shower, and stepped out. She looked at herself in the mirror, and let loose another wave of tears. She still couldn't believe what had happened to her. Nothing was going to change what had happened to her, and she knew that this is going to have far reaching consequences in the future. Miley sighed, put on her underwear, pulled on a t-shirt, and walked out the bathroom. She saw Michael laying on the bed, looking at TV. Miley slowly walked over, and laid right beside him.

"Hey, you're smelling good." Michael said sleepily. Miley smiled, and Michael wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her close to him.

"Are you all right? You seem to have something on your mind." Michael asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Miley smiled. "I just can't wait to get back to the states."

"Yeah, well, we leave in the morning, so we won't have a long wait." Michael leaned over, turned off the light, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Goodnight." Michael said.

"Goodnight." Miley said. She laid there for a good hour, replaying the rape in her mind. Miley turned over, and began to cry again.

* * *

Life back in the states was easy for one of the two. Michael went around, telling his family and friends about the wonderful time that he had in Russia. Miley was always wearing a fake smile, and hanging out with her friends as if nothing happened, which couldn't be farther from the truth. Miley just had to tell someone what had happened to her. She figured that the one person that she could tell was Melody, Michael's stepsister.

Michael wasn't home one day, and that left Melody and Miley alone in her room. Miley figured that this would be the best time to spill her guts.

"Melody?" Miley called softly. Melody was working on her computer, but didn't break her glance on it.

"Yeah?" She answered back.

"I need to tell you something. Something important." Miley said slowly.

"Sure. What's up?" Melody asked, turning off her monitor. Before Miley said another word, she crossed the room, and locked the door. When she turned to face Melody, tears were streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked, now concerned for her friend.

"Melody, in Russia, in our hotel room, I... I was... raped." Miley said through sobs. Melody had an absolute shocked look on her face. Melody babbled for a few seconds before she spoke.

"My god," Melody began. "How did Michael take it when you told him?"

"He doesn't know." Miley said. "I haven't had the heart to tell him. When it happened, he was helpless to stop it from happening."

"Jesus, Miley." Melody said, getting up, and walking towards the window in her room. "This is big."

"I know, what should I do?" Miley asked her.

"Well, we need to get you checked out, just to be sure that you don't have anything." Melody said.

"Okay, and thanks for not telling Michael." Miley said.

"I won't, but you are. Melody warned. "If I find out that you are going to punk out of telling him, I will. Plus, you have to tell Robby and Jackson about this, eventually."

"I am just glad that I won't see the guy who attacked me ever again." Miley sniffed.

* * *

A plane landed just outside of Malibu. The passengers slowly departed, and one man from Russia walked out into the sunlight, stretched and smiled. He was going to enjoy his new home in Malibu, and reuniting with his girlfriend.

"Miley Stewart, I'm here for you." Dimitri smiled.

* * *

**AN: Dimitri has arrived in Malibu, and he is now after Miley instead of Hannah. But next chapter, Miley finds out that she has one more thing to worry about. R&R to see what I mean...**


	5. Change

**AN: In this chapter, Miley gets some big news that could change her life forever.**

**Chapter** **Five: Change**

Miley walked out of the doctor's office, a million thoughts and guilt weighing heavily on her mind. She knew that she was going to have to tell her family about this sooner than later, and what the doctor's results were going to be, that was a mystery. Miley walked out into the hospital lobby, and found Melody passed out in her chair, asleep. Miley sighed, and walked over to her.

"Melody." Miley said, shaking her. Melody blinked, and sat up.

"Ready to go?" Melody asked. Miley nodded her head, and Melody jumped out of her seat.

"Good, let's go. I'm hungry anyway." Melody said.

* * *

"So, what did the doctor say?" Melody asked.

"She ran some tests, and won't have them back for a few days." Miley said. "I am so worried I almost feel sick."

"Hey, don't be." Melody said. "Just take everything a day at a time. If something is going to happen, it will happen. If bad news is coming, we'll be there for you."

"Thanks, Melody." Miley said.

"No problem." Melody answered as she pulled in front of her house.

* * *

Melody sat at the foot of Miley's bed, while Miley was looking through her closet. It wasn't long before Jackson came barging into the room.

"Where have you two been?" Jackson asked grumpily.

"None of your business." Melody said.

"It is my business. Where did you go today?" Jackson asked, this time stepping towards Miley, but Melody cut her off.

"Jackson. Step off, okay?" Melody said in a warning tone.

"She's my sister, and I need to know about this okay?" Jackson said, but before Melody could do anything, Miley blurted it out.

"I was raped while in Russia, okay!?" Miley screamed. Jackson looked over at his little sister, who was know in tears. Jackson looked back and forth between Melody and Miley. When the initial shock left him, Jackson finally spoke.

"Miley, that's why you were at the doctor's today, right?" Jackson asked softly. "To make sure that nothing was wrong?"

"Yeah." Miley answered, wiping away tears. "I haven't told Michael about this yet. I don't want to bring him a whole bunch of worry about nothing."

"You were raped, he's going to go nuts when you tell him!" Jackson cried out. "And imagine what Dad's reaction is going to be."

"How are we going to tell Robbie about this?" Melody asked.

"You just did." Charles said, as he and Robbie appeared in the doorway.

"When do you plan on telling him?" Charles asked her.

"Soon." Miley squeaked.

"How soon?" Robbie asked, trying his best to keep his voice from exploding.

"I don't know." Miley said, tears flowing again. Miley threw herself on the bed, and the rest of the crew just stood there, trying to console her. Little did they know, things were going to change...

* * *

Miley and Melody were sitting in her room, just waiting for the call. Melody was hanging over Miley's bed, and Miley was pacing the room.

"Miley, you are going to wear a hole in your floor." Melody said, jokingly. Miley opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Miley took a deep breath, and answered.

"Hello?" Miley said, voice shaking. Miley nodded, said goodbye, and looked back right at Melody just as Robbie and Jackson re-entered the room. Her look was both of terror, and fear. He took a deep breath, waited for everyone to get gathered in her room, and then made her announcement.

"What's up?" Melody asked.

"I'm pregnant." Miley said softly.

* * *

**AN: Miley's is having a baby. Who's the father of that baby is the really big question. R&R for more!**


	6. Good News and Bad News

**AN: Miley has just gotten the news that she is going to be a mother. Now the question is, who's the father?**

**Chapter Six: Good News and Bad News**

_A mother. I am going to be a mother. I can't believe that I am pregnant. This is some news that I am not ready for or is prepared to receive. The worst of it is, I have to tell Michael about this, and I have to tell him really soon._

After receiving the news about upcoming parenthood, Miley was now pacing up and down in Melody's room, worry and dread wreaking havoc on her mind. She was going to have a baby, and that wasn't even half of her worries. She wasn't even going to tell her boyfriend that she was raped while they were in Russia. But now, she had to come to terms with the terrifying fact that her current pregnancy might be the end result of her rape.

"Miley, you have to tell Michael what happened to you." Melody said, sitting with her legs crossed on her bed.

"Easy for you to say." Miley fired back. "Are you pregnant and completely unsure of who the father of your child may be?"

"Miley. If you don't tell him, he's going to find out." Melody began.

"Really, how is he going to find out?" Miley asked.

"You are going to get big, and he is going to figure out that something is up." Melody answered. Before Miley could shoot back a witty response, they heard the door open from downstairs. Melody went outside to see who it was, and Miley listened to try and hear who it was.

"Hey, Mike, what's going on?" Melody asked/ Miley listened to their 3 minute conversation, and when Michael began walking up the stairs. Miley felt a jolt in her stomach. Feeling really queasy, Miley ran into Michael's bathroom, and threw up.

_Great, I am going to have to deal with that. _Miley thought.. Just as Miley was walking out of the bathroom, Michael was entering the room, looking really tired.

"Hey, what's up?" Michael asked her.

"Nothing. You look really tired, so I'll just leave." Miley said, heading to the door.

"Miley, if something is wrong, you'll tell me, right?" Michael asked, looking directly into her eyes.

"Sure, there's nothing wrong." Miley lied to him. Michael looked as though he bought it, but Miley wasn't sure. She gave him a good bye, and left the house.

* * *

**LATER THAT EVENING...**

Miley was sitting on her bed when her cell phone rang. Not knowing the number, she answered it anyway.

"Hello?" Miley asked.

"Hello, hottie." The voice said creepily. Miley's eyes widened as she knew who this was. It was her rapist.

"What are you doing? How did you get this number?" Miley asked in a whisper.

"I was just calling to say that I enjoyed are special night in Russia." Dimitri said. "I am in town and I was just wondering when will it be a good time to see you?"

"Never in your lifetime." Miley said coldly.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Dimitri said calmly. "I am looking forward to seeing you very soon."

The moment Dimitri hung up the phone, Miley ran towards the window, and looked out. She saw someone walking away from near the area under her balcony.

_How does he know where I live?_

* * *

**AN: Miley's attacker knows where she lives, and to make matters worse, he will find out where she goes to school. As always, R&R!!!**


	7. Valentine’s Day Surprise

**AN: It's Valentine's Day, and as Michael is going to find out, it is going to be a very eventful one. Also, for those who are aware of a time discrepancy, just bear with me, and enjoy. **

**Chapter Seven: Valentine's Day Surprise**

Miley laid awake in her bed, worry ringing in her mind. Dimitri knew where she lived, and Dimitri knew that she was Hannah. How in the hell was she going to get out of this mess? She had no obvious idea on how to do that. She was in love with her boyfriend, and she knew that when she was going to reveal that she was raped, and also that she was pregnant, but add on top of that the pregnancy was the result of the rape, she was going to risk losing him, ans knew that she couldn't let that happen. She rolled over, and went to sleep, tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and she knew that she was going to tell him she was pregnant tomorrow.

* * *

Melody, Lilly, and Miley were sitting in Miley's room, helping her get ready for the Valentine's party she was attending later that evening. It really didn't help that she was already feeling nauseated and was damn near throwing up every five minutes.

"So, how's Michael taking impending fatherhood?" Lilly asked.

"He doesn't know yet." Melody answered her.

"What!?" Lilly shrieked, jumping off the bed. "You haven't told him yet? Why not?"

"Because...." Miley said, trailing off.

"Because, why?" Lilly asked again.

"Because she is waiting for the right time to tell Michael about her pregnancy, that's why." Melody added. "But she is going to tell him about this soon, right?"

"Maybe." Miley said, bashfully.

"What in the hell do you mean, 'maybe'?" Melody asked. "You need to tell him, because if you don't, I will."

Miley raised her finger to object, but she put her hand over her mouth, and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Man, that is getting really old." Melody said.

"Has she been eating strange stuff?" Lilly asked Melody.

"If a peanut butter and pop tart sandwich is strange, then yes." Melody answered, which got a chuckle from Lilly.

* * *

At the Valentine's Day party, Hannah and Michael were slow dancing in the middle of the floor. Hannah was wearing a classy red dress, and Michael was wearing a nice pair of slacks, and a classy dress shirt.

"You look beautiful." Michael whispered to Hannah.

"Thanks, you look very handsome. Hannah said, returning the compliment. Just as Michael moved in to kiss her. Hannah placed a hand over her mouth, and ran towards the bathroom. Michael looked around, face red from embarrassment, and followed Hannah, sort of worried about her.

* * *

Hannah was sitting on the balcony, looking out at the night sky. She knew that it was now or never. She had to tell him what was going on with her. Hannah took a deep breath as she saw Michael walking out on the balcony.

"Hannah, are you alright?" Michael asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little sick, that's all." Hannah answered.

"Hannah, I need to know, is everything alright? You seem to have something on your mind." Michael said.

"Michael, I need to tell you something." Hannah said.

"Sure what's on your mind?" Michael said sweetly and calmly.

"Michael," Hannah took a really deep breath and looked him directly in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Michael's eyes widened, and he took a step back. He was in total shock at first, and then when he managed to get his composure, he spoke up.

"Pregnant? Wow." Michael choked out. "I am going to be a father?"

"Yeah." Hannah said softly.

"I'm going to be there, for you and the child." Michael said, hugging her tightly. Hannah smiled, and cried softly into his shoulders.

"I love you, Michael."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Back in Miley's room, Dimitri was sneaking around, looking through Miley's papers. As he was sifting through them, something caught his eye. He looked at a sheet that seems to have come from the doctor's office.

"Miley's pregnant?"

* * *

**AN: Great, now Dimitri knows that Miley is pregnant. See what happens when Dimitri confronts Miley about this.**


	8. Sins of the Fathers

**AN: Michael received the news that he is going to be a father. Now what is going to happen that Dimitri has just received the same news?**

**Chapter Eight: Sins of the Fathers**

_I am going to be a father. Wow. No mater how many times that I say it in my head, it doesn't seem real to me. Wow._

* * *

Michael sat in his room, working on his computer. He was looking up, parenting tips, and what not. He was going to be a father, and he had no clue on what to do or what he should be doing. What he didn't know is that worrying about impending fatherhood is a normal reaction. He sighed, and ran a hand through his blonde hair, and sat back in his chair. He had to get his priorities in check.

"Hey, there's the father now." Melody said from the doorway. Michael looked up, and smiled at her.

"I take it that you already heard the news." Michael told her. Melody smiled, and walked in. She shut his bedroom door behind her, and sat on the edge of his computer desk.

"Michael, I know that you are going to be a good father." Melody said. Michael looked at her.

"You knew before me, didn't you?" Michael asked her.

"Yeah, I did." Melody said. "We all did, if she wasn't going to tell you, then I was going to."

"Man, it just seems so unreal, you know?" Michael said, changing the subject. "The girl that I loved is going to be the mother of my child."

"Yeah. Look don't worry about anything. I'm sure everything is going to be fine." Melody said, tussling his hair.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Miley was at her locker, getting ready to head home. She was feeling VERY hungry for some reason. Miley shut her locker, and grabbed her bag, and before she turned around...

"Hello, Miley." A very chilling voice that was all too familiar to Miley called out. Miley's eyes widened, and she turned around, and saw Dimitri standing right there in front of her. Miley was frozen to the spot in fear. Dimitri smiled, and took a step closer to her.

"Hey there, beautiful." Dimitri said, in a sickening sweet way. "How are you doing?"

"Not so good now that you are here." Miley said coldly. Dimitri chuckled, and took another step towards her.

"Funny and pretty. I like that in a girl." Dimitri said. "I heard the news, congratulations are in order, I suppose."

"It's not yours." Miley said, angrily. Dimitri got closer, and placed a hand on her stomach, and smiled at her.

"You're not sure about that, are you?" Dimitri said.

"As sure about the fact that you couldn't get it up." Miley shot at him. Dimitri smile had turned into a scowl at that point. Before Dimitri could say anything, Melody showed up.

"Why hello, you must be a friend of Miley's." Melody said, approaching the two. Dimitri took a step back, and Melody stood between the two.

"Seeing as how you like to beat on women, I am going to make this very clear to you." Melody said in a low and threatening voice. "If you go near her, or my step brother in any way, I'll kill you myself."

"Do you really think that you can stop me from doing anything I want to do?" Dimitri asked.

"I don't need to." Melody answered. "When Michael finds out what you did, he is going to make sure that you will never to it to another girl again."

"I'll see you again, Miley." Dimitri said before storming off. Melody watched him disappear, and turned to Miley.

"A real nice fellow, huh?" Melody said sarcastically.

"Thanks, Melody." Miley said. "I don't know how he found me."

"He found Hannah." Melody answered. "He found out that you were Hannah, and that why he did what he did, and that's how he found you, because everyone knows where Hannah lives."

"I just hope that is the last I saw of him." Miley said.

"Me too, Miley. Me too.

* * *

**AN: Dimitri knows where Miley goes to school. Next time, Dimitri attacks Miley, and a dark secret comes to light... R&R!!!**


	9. Cross That Line

**AN: Just when things were starting to look up for Miley, the unthinkable happens.**

**Chapter Nine: Cross That Line**

Michael and Miley were at the doctor's office, waiting to get news about how their baby was doing. Miley was fidgeting on the doctor's table, and Michael was calmly looking around. Needless to say, they were nervous, the young couple.

"Mike, what's taking so long?" Miley asked him.

"She's just making sure everything is alright, so just chill." Michael said, patting her belly. Miley looked at him, and smiled. The doctor walked in, and smiled at the couple.

"So, the baby is healthy." the doctor said, smiling. "So, would you like to know what you are having?"

Miley looked at Michael and he nodded.

"Sure." Miley said.

"You're having a girl." The doctor said lightly. Miley looked at Michael and smiled sweetly.

"I'm having a girl!" Miley squealed happily. Michael smiled and blushed as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Michael smiled as he was very happy, too.

* * *

Miley was walking through the halls of school one day after receiving the news that she was going to have a baby girl. She was really happy, and at the same time, she knew that in the back of her mind, she had to tell Michael what had happened to her. Just as she approached some stairs, she ran into Dimitri.

"Hello, Miley. How have you been these past few days?" Dimitri asked coldly. Miley looked at him, and in one angry motion, slapped him hard in the face. Dimitri held his hand to his face, and he just starred at her, as she turned to walk away. Dimitri grew angry, and grabbed her.

"You bitch!" Dimitri said, grabbing her. Dimitri lost his temper, and pushed her. He stood at the top of the stairs, as Miley went tumbling down. He saw when she finally stopped, she was laying at the bottom of the steps, out cold. Dimitri, realizing what he had done, ran away, leaving Miley laying broken and bleeding on the cold, hard ground.

* * *

Melody ran towards the sound that she heard. It sounded like someone had fell down the steps. She approached the girl, and realized it was Miley. She felt her pulse, and realized that she was alive, but unconscious. Melody flipped open her cell phone, and dialed 911. Melody looked around, and saw blood seeping through Miley's pants. Melody looked at her, and a surge of eagerness ran through her. Melody just hoped and prayed that Miley and Michael's daughter was going to be alright.

* * *

Miley blinked and opened her eyes, she looked around, and wondered where she was. She was covered by a sheet, and she was wearing a gown of sorts She looked to her right, and saw Michael sleeping in a chair. His eyes were red, as if he was crying about something. Miley sat up, and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Michael?" Miley said softly. Michael stirred, and looked at Miley. He gained his composure, and spoke his mind.

"Miley, I'm glad to see that you are all right." Michael said.

"Where's every body?" Miley asked.

"Outside." Michael answered. "They decided that I should be the one to talk to you."

"Wait, why? What's going on?" Miley asked. She really didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Miley, you were pushed down a flight of stairs, and you suffered some internal injuries." Michael said, trailing off somewhat.

"Michael, what is going on?" Miley asked, this time with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Miley, you miscarried the baby." Michael said. Miley sat there, and ran her hand across her stomach. She realized that she wasn't going to be a mother, and they had lost their very first child. Miley began to cry, and Michael walked over and hugged her. Miley cried hard into his shoulder. Miley looked out into the hallway, and she could have sworn that she saw Dimitri standing in the hallway...

* * *

**AN: Sad, isn't it? Well, Michael will find out a horrible truth, coming up. R&R!**


	10. Retaliation

**AN: With the loss of her child, Miley decide that it is time to tell her boyfriend a secret. The repercussions are so severe, that no one saw them coming.**

**Chapter Ten: Retaliation**

Michael sat in his chair, sound asleep. Miley was looking out the window, and stealing looks at him at the same time. With the death of their child, which probably wasn't his in the first place, it had been a very frantic month. Miley knew what she had to do. As they were in his home, after returning from the hospital a few days earlier, Miley stood up, and walked over and shook him awake.

"Michael?" Miley said softly, gently shaking him awake. Michael stirred, moved some blonde strands out of his face, and smiled at her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Michael asked sleepily.

"Michael, I have something to tell you." Miley said. She took him by the hand, and led him towards the bed. Michael shook the sleep from his eyes, and focused on her. Miley shed a tear as she began to tell him what she was keeping from him.

"Michael, what I am going to tell you is going to hurt you." Miley said, tears falling. "Something happened back in Russia. When I came back from rehearsals, there was someone already there, waiting on me. He had a gun to your head, while you were unconscious, and said that if I didn't have sex with him, he was going to kill you. I let him rape me so I could save you." Miley was utterly bawling now.

Michael stood up, and looked at her, in shock and as if he was betrayed. "You mean to tell me that there was a possibility that your baby girl wasn't mine?" Michael said. "Wait, it was that Dimitri guy, wasn't it?"

Miley nodded yes.

Michael paced back and forth for a few seconds, then he looked at Miley.

"You did some really bad shit to me in the past, but this takes the cake." Michael said. "I need to clear my head, and to get away from you..."

Miley tried to bring him back in his room, but he snatched his arm away, grabbed his keys, and sped away in his truck, leaving Miley alone to cry in his room.

* * *

Michael arrived in Hollywood about an hour later. He stopped right in front of Christian's house, and honked the horn loudly. After about sixty seconds, Christian came sprinting out to the house to his truck.

"Dude, are you sure that you want to do this?" Christian asked.

"I am 100% sure that I want to do this." Michael asked. Christian sighed, and climbed into his truck.

"Man, I can't believe that we are going to do this." Christian said. "Let's go before I chance my mind."

"Shut the hell up, and enjoy the ride." Michael said coldly as he drove away.

"Mike, who is that in the backseat?" Christian asked, looking at the pile of what seems to be struggling rags.

"Oh, that's Dimitri." Michael said coldly. "Say hi, Dimitri."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmphphmh." Dimitri mumbled through the gag in his mouth. Christian looked at Michael, and wondered what was going on through his mind of his cousin.

"Mike, what are you going to do?" Christian asked.

"You will see, won't you?" Michael asked, having a smile on his face as he did so.

* * *

Michael threw Dimitri to the ground, and Christian stood there watched the whole scene unfold right before him.

"You know I take my loved ones very, very seriously." Michael said, leaning in to Dimitri's face. "If someone harms any member of my family or anyone I love, I tend to get really violent."

Christian saw Michael pull out a gun, and put it to Dimitri's face.

"You know, I could end your life, but deep down, I know you would want that." Michael said, coldly. He took the clip out of his gun, and tossed it to Christian.

"I will show you mercy, but if I so much as see your face around here again, I'll finish the job." Michael said. He took the gun and hit Dimitri across the face with it. Christian just stared as Michael approached him.

"Are you quite finished?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, now I have to go make amends with Miley. Let's go." Michael said.

* * *

Miley was sound asleep in her room, tear stained cheeks and all. Michael calmly and softly tapped on her window. Miley rolled over, and saw him standing on the balcony. She walked over, opened the door to the balcony, and joined him outside.

"Hey." Miley said softly. Michael leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"I'm sorry about what I said and did earlier." Michael said, looking directly at her. "I love you so much, and I can't bear to be without you."

"I love you, too." Miley said, falling asleep in his embrace. Michael smiled, and carried her back into her room.

* * *

As Christian sat in his room, he turned on the TV, and the local news channel was broadcasting a report about a dead body found charred in the woods. Christian knew that in his mind...

_Nah, Michael wouldn't do something as stupid as that, would he? _Christian wondered.

* * *

**AN That's it! Sort of anti-climatic, huh? Well, thanks for reading anyway, and keep an eye out for more!**


End file.
